Shortbread, Letters, and Kisses
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Just some Christmassy Zax fluff. Zoe and Max have broken up, but Max still misses her a lot. He gets a text from her, she wants to talk. Will Max's Christmas Wish come true?


Shortbread, Letters, and Kisses

A/N

So I was sat eating shortbread last night and this Christmassy Zax fic came into my mind! This is probably going to be my last fic before Christmas Day, so I hope that everyone has a very Merry and safe Christmas! :D

One-shot.

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

It was Christmas Eve and Max was lonely. Robyn had gone to visit her parents, so Max was alone. He was going to go for a drink with Lofty on boxing day, but that was it.

He would probably make himself a pizza or something for his Christmas dinner… He felt so alone.

At the back of his mind, he knew who he wanted to spend Christmas Day with. Zoe Hanna. An idea began to form in his mind. He decided to stop moping and perhaps make do some baking.

He decided to make some biscuits for Zoe. He knew that it wasn't enough to win her back, but it was something.

They had broken up, yes, but he could still could give her presents, right?

He nipped to the shops to get the ingredients that he needed.

He picked out some purple icing and pink marzipan letters for the biscuits. Once he had bought everything that he needed, he made his way swiftly back home.

Max knew the recipe off by heart, he liked to bake things for people. He often cooked for Robyn, and at Halloween he had brought cupcakes with pumpkin decorations in to Holby to share with the staff. Connie turned her nose up at his "attempts to get a pay rise" Tess had asked him for the recipe, and Zoe had loved them.

He weighed the ingredients and mixed them together.

He had just put the biscuits in the oven to cook when he received a text. To his surprise, it was from Zoe.

It read: "Can I come round for a bit? Dylan's fast asleep in front of the telly and he's snoring away! Plus we need to talk. Z x."

Max's mouth dropped open. "What the heck? I thought that we had broken up…" he thought.

"Okey doke. Don't come round yet, though, I'm making you something! M x" he text back.

"Sound intriguing… okay, I'll come round at about 9? Z x" came her instant reply.

"Okey doke. Hope you're okay. M x" he answered.

The smell of burning reached his nostrils. He hurriedly placed his phone onto the counter and opened the oven door and got the cookies out just in time. They were perfect, only a little burnt around the edges.

He smiled. He hoped that Zoe would love them.

As he iced the biscuits, Max thought over their text conversation. What was it that she had to tell him? Perhaps she was leaving? Was she ill? Was she in a relationship with someone? He had no clue.

He finished icing the biscuits and left them to cool.

He tidied the kitchen and his room up and just generally tried to pass the time.

Eventually, he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it. Zoe was standing there, smiling nervously.

"Hi." Max smiled, stepping aside to let her in.

"Good evening." She said to him.

"Good evening, Miss. May I take your coat?" Max put on a posh accent and bowed to her.

Zoe giggled. "Yes Sir!" she replied.

Max hung her coat up and she got something out of her bag.

"Here's something for you." She passed him a letter.

"Okay…" he was slightly confused, to say the least.

"Read it. it might help to explain some things." Zoe ordered. Max nodded and they both went into the sitting room.

Max sat down in an arm chair. Zoe sat on the sofa opposite.

Zoe's letter to Max read:

"Hi, Max. This is me, Zoe, writing to you. I know this is a strange way to communicate with you, but I don't think that I can pluck up the courage to say it to you in person.

My point is that I love you, Max Walker. I've had a lot more time to reflect over these last few weeks, and I realize that you're one of only a few people who actually know me very well. You're the only boyfriend that I've had who can bake amazing cakes!

So what I'm trying to say is that I want to pick up the pieces of our relationship and start again. I've realised how much I miss you and need you, so I had to say this.

If you don't want anything more to do with me, that's fine.

I hope you have a lovely Christmas, and if you don't want things to work out between us, that you find someone special to spend your life with.

Much love,

Zoe xxx"

Max raised his head and looked around for Zoe.

She was standing at the kitchen entrance, holding one of his biscuits.

It was heart-shaped and hand pink icing on it. The word "Zoe" was spelt out on it with the purple marzipan letters that he had bought.

"Er... it's a bit soppy, I got a bit carried away..." he went red.

"Nonsense," Zoe scolded. "This is so sweet of you. So, do you want to make it work between us or not?" she asked.

"Of course I do." He stood up and held his arms out.

In an instant, Zoe made her way over to him and he pulled her into a hug.

They sat down on the sofa together and Max kissed her gently. She kissed him back.

When they pulled apart, Zoe smiled. "Happy Christmas Max." she said.

"Merry Christmas, Zo. Now that we're together, I've got a feeling that it's going to be one of the best ever.


End file.
